the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco
Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in November 2016. Plot Harry Smith sits in his bedroom after coming home from school. He suddenly remembers the fifth and sixth year Halloween disco is on tonight, so he wonders if he should go to cause some trouble. Suddenly, David Marshall texts him, asking him if he wants to go with him and Jamie Wallace; he says "yes". He then plans on shocking everyone by dressing up as Ellie McCoy (wearing the clothes she left behind) for the disco. Harry meets up with David, who is also waiting for Jamie to arrive at Colham. He laughs at the clothes, while Harry laughs at David's diarrhoea costume. Jamie arrives, dressed up as Roland Hitler, a man who started a massacre in Kinlochpoop. They walk up to the school, laughing. They notice Blair Cameron wearing a Macrohard uniform, Mae MacDonald in a bland dress, Zoe Kennedy in a cute dress, Sally Brittan wearing gym clothes, Jordan Sanderson dressed as a puffer-fish and Caleb McKinnon in just his boxers. Harry scoffs at Caleb and Jordan, while David is staring at Zoe and Sally. They arrive at the school. Harry quickly changes into a generic skeleton costume, while he plans to dress up as Ellie again later. The disco soon starts. Cătălin Drăgan and George Chittenden are responsible for playing the music, so they play a random EDM playlist on CloudySound. Everyone starts dancing, while Harry, David and Jamie dab to the music. The latter spots Natalie Skelly twerking and alerts the former boys. They stop dabbing and start trying to have a peek; she notices them and chases them. Jamie trips her up, causing her to accidentally pull down Eric Nordahl's trousers! Natasha Sagdiyev has a nosebleed at the sight, adding an extra touch to her vampire costume, while Nick Jones silently rages. Natalie is sent home, as he thought she did it on purpose. Later, Cătălin announces they will all be playing musical statues. He starts playing music by Euphoria Equals DJ. Harry, David and Jamie start dabbing until the music stops. Harry accidentally hits Kim Stewart on the face! She is so angry she throws him at the DJ deck, where he lands on Cătălin and George. He runs out of the hall, goes into the disabled toilet and puts Ellie's clothes back on. He reenters the hall and oddly starts running around hyperactively before walking towards David and Jamie. David realises he has a lot of "fart power" left. Meanwhile, George quickly tries to find another a playlist. While he is about to play a Patrick McCrae playlist, he accidentally clicks on a Devil's Fry playlist! Almost everyone groans and exits the hall. David finally lets off his gigantic fart, which is so big it can be heard by men cleaning the Pyramids of Pizza in Egyptia, along with scientists in Tunacork. Cătălin and George pass out. Harry finally gets home. He is not very happy about what happened, and wished he had more fun. He punches his old pumpkin from a few days ago and goes straight to bed. Later on, it is midnight. Harry briefly opens his eyes and sees a silhouette of a girl coming into his room. The episode ends with text saying "Just who is this girl?". Music *LarsM - Lovers (plays at the beginning of the disco) Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes